Igneous in Charge And Magma Ain't Happy
by EagleTsubasa
Summary: Igneous has been put in charge for today and causes all kinds of trouble. Hunter yells and throws a book at him. How much better can you get? Oneshot.


Igneous in Charge (And Magma Ain't Happy)

Disclaimer: I do not own Spider Riders.

Hunter: So… How did I break my leg again?

Me: Do you want me to break your other one too?

Hunter: *whimper* No ma'am…

Me: As I thought…

Hunter: But isn't a cliff a bit farfetched?

Me: Can you think of a better idea?

Hunter: A battle maybe?

Me: CLIFF! Please enjoy the story!

In Hunters' Room

Hunter was in bed reading. He was very bored and sighed as Igneous, Magma and Corona walked into the room and closed the door.

"So, leader! Who's in charge for today!" exclaimed Magma who was crossing his fingers and was seriously hoping that it would be him. He had never been leader but thought that he had a chance.

"Hmm…" said Hunter, putting the book down and thinking seriously about the options. He raised a finger and then smiled, then pointed at the commander. "Igneous is in charge."

"YES!" yelled Igneous, punching the air. "LET'S GO TROOPS!" he said proudly before strutting off and walking straight into the door. "I meant to do that." he said before opening the door and walking away quickly.

Magma walked out looking very depressed and Corona walked out sighing at Igneous' stupidity. Hunter sighed.

"I don't know Shadow. Maybe I should have picked Magma."

"Igneous is a commander Hunter. You don't get much better than that. Except for the leader of course. What could possibly go wrong?" replied Shadow who was pretty sure that Hunter had picked the right person for the job. Hunter smiled to himself, picked up a book and began to read.

Outside the Castle

The Spider Riders walked into the forest. Rogue Invectids were about these days but what they didn't expect to run into were some Grass Beetles. The two beetles jumped out in front of the Spider Riders and scared the lot of them. Igneous fell of Flame and into a mud puddle. Magma hid a laugh and Corona sighed again.

Igneous quickly stood up and faced the bugs. "Firebolt!" he yelled.

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" said Corona.

"Oh, Corona. What could possibly go wrong?" He used the Firebolt and set the surrounding forest area on fire. "Umm… I didn't do that…"

"Of course you didn't…" said Magma.

"Don't worry! I can fix this!" he yelled. He saw the dam just up ahead.

"I'm really not sure that's a good idea Igneous!" yelled Magma.

"Its water, isn't it?"

"Maybe a little too much though."

"Nonsense!" he said before blowing up the dam with his Firebolt. The water rushed in and the Spider Riders had to run to get away from it. When they were clear they found that almost all of the trees had been knocked down and whatever was left was flooded.

"I CAN FIX THIS!" yelled Igneous. Just then, his Manacle flashed and Hunter spoke.

"WHAT ARE YOU THREE DOING OUT THERE?" he yelled in anger. He saw everything through his bedroom window.

"I CAN FIX THIS!" he yelled again.

"THAT'S IT! YOU GET BACK HERE NOW! MAGMA IS IN CHARGE!" Igneous was looking very depressed as he and Flame walked home.

"Yes! I'm in charge!" yelled Magma. The two got to rescuing Battle Spiders and random animals that they found. Meanwhile, Igneous faced his fate as he arrived in Arachna Kingdom. He walked in and a guard told him that Hunter was looking for him and that he didn't look too happy. Igneous walked as slowly as possible to Hunters' room. He was scared now. He knocked on Hunters' door walked into the room.

"I've been waiting to talk to you Igneous." said Hunter, a serious look on his face. Igneous looked at the floor and said nothing. "What happened today? The truth, please."

"Well… You see… There were these bugs and I used the Firebolt on them and then the forest went of fire. Then I thought I could put it out if I burst the dam but I was wrong." he said, still looking at the floor.

"I see… Well… How do we fix this…?"

"Oh, and I may have… knocked the forest down… and flooded whatever was left… and while I was downstairs I may have accidentally broken several precious artefacts…" It was at the flooding part that Hunter got mad…

"Igneous… Do you realise how many people live in the forest? Not to mention the Battle Spiders! In less than an hour you have destroyed hundreds of homes! I've been here for less time than you and even I'm wiser than that! HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO TRUST YOU WITH A JOB LIKE THIS AGAIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE A COMMANDER!"

"Easy now Hunter." said Shadow.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU! WHAT WAS IT YOU SAID THIS MORNING? OH YEA! WHAT COULD POSSIBLY GO WRONG? WHEN I GET BETTER I'M THROW YOU OFF MT. ARACHNA!" At this, Shadow sighed in frustration.

Hunter ended up throwing his book at him and Igneous ran off wailing "I'M SORRY! IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN!"

So, moral of the story, never destroy a forest. Hunter will kill you and never let you be leader again even if you are 4 years older than him. And if you lie to him he'll kill you twice and still never let you be leader again. He is very scary and will not hesitate to throw things. Magma will be happy either way because he will get to be leader. He is, at this minute, gloating about how great a leader he is. In short, title doesn't necessarily mean good leader.

Igneous: That was painful.

Hunter: I'm still not talking to you.

Me: But-

Hunter: I don't wanna hear it!

Me: SHUT THE *beep*

Hunter: :O

Me: Please R&R!


End file.
